Confession in the snow
by Rose-Aki
Summary: When the class gets stuck in a hotel during a snow storm on Christmas Eve hidden feelings between two best friends might be revealed. Spinelli/TJ


A/N: I hope you like my annual Recess Christmas story :)

* * *

The gang was in middle school now and despite that their appearance slowly began to change from a child to a teenager their close friendship stayed the same. However two members of their group grew even closer with every day that passed. Both were too shy to admit it and neither one of them wanted to endanger their friendship with these strange feeling they began to feel for each other. However all it took to give them the last push was a school trip and snow storm.

It all began when their teachers thought that it was a good idea for the whole class to take a weekend trip into the mountains. They should be back on Christmas Eve, but it turned out that it wouldn't be a peaceful school trip in winter. The weather was unpredictable and so they were snowed in. Most of the students were upset because they couldn't spend Christmas Eve with their families and the teachers had all hands full with complaining pupils and calls from worried parents.

In the end they had to spend Christmas Eve in the hotel they were staying at. After all the chaos and the realization that they were stuck here for good everyone went to bed rather quietly. Most pupils were fast asleep after the days events, but not everyone could give into sleep so easily.

Spinelli sighed and got up. She just couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't that she was scared of the snowstorm outside, if anything she found it quite fascinating, it was more her thoughts about her best friend that kept her awake. Quietly she found her way into the main hall where the fireplace was still going and sat down in a comfortable armchair.

The flames were gentle and the whole atmosphere gave her the peace to think about her and TJ again. They had been best friends as long as she could remember and they were always inseparable. No one trusted her so much as he did and she trust no one more than him, but there was still something that she had kept from him. Since their kiss when they were still too young to understand what it meant she was in love with him. It had taken her a few years to realize that the warm and content feeling that she had had when they had kissed was love, but now she was sure of it.

There was only one problem with her new found feelings for TJ. They were best friends, only best friends. Spinelli could still remember his reaction when they had kissed and it had been anything but positive. He had made it quite clear that he hadn't enjoyed it and that realization hurt now more than back then. Spinelli was sure, that he saw only his best friend in her and nothing more. For a while that had been alright, but with everyday that she was by his side it was more difficult to not confess to him. She had always been someone who said what she was thinking and not doing so with the person she loved most was almost painful.

"Spin, why are you awake? Is everything alright?" The familiar voice broke her train of thoughts.

It was quite ironic that it was him who found her in one of her most vulnerable moments with her feelings so close to the surface. Taking a deep breath she faced her best friend and pushed her feelings for him back.

"I just couldn't sleep. Why are you here?"

"The same." He gave her his usual grin that never failed to make her heart beat faster.

"Well, it seems like we will be here over Christmas." Spinelli began. It had been a fact since this evening that they wouldn't be back home for Christmas this year.

Hearing her words made TJ nervous. This year he had wanted to give her something special for Christmas. They had been friends for so long and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. She was the person he trusted most and he knew she would always have his back, but his new feelings for her were difficult. At first he had thought it was just a crush that would fade away with time. However quite the opposite had been the case. The more time they spent together the more he fell for her and he was sure that it wasn't only a crush anymore, it was something bigger and definitely stronger.

Focusing back on the situation at hand and the girl in front of him, it took him all his courage to look at her when he spoke up. His gift could change their relationship forever and he was more than nervous how she would react.

"Well then it's convenient that I have my present for you here, that is if you want to have it."

"TJ, I'm sure that I'll like it, after all you know what I like." Spinelli reassured him.

"I want to give you a fair choice if you want to receive my present, because last time we kissed we had no choice. Don't get me wrong, I never regretted it and back then I lied. I enjoyed it." He took her hands in his and she noticed that his hands were shaking. "My gift for you this Christmas is my first real kiss and I also want to give you my heart. Spin, I'm in love with you."

Spinelli couldn't believe what she was hearing. All her worries were for nothing, he felt the same way.

"I love you too." She replied almost breathless.

Softly their lips met and this time there would be no one around to judge them and their reaction, so both only focused on each other and the wonderful feeling that took over their hearts. With the snow slowly falling outside and their hearts warmed with their love for each other this Christmas was the best they could wish for.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas :)


End file.
